The present invention relates to an electrostatic air cleaner, and more particularly to an electrostatic air cleaner which can be powered from a low voltage transformer normally associated with other space conditioning apparatus.
As used, in this application, the term "space conditioning apparatus" will be understood to refer to air conditioning equipment, furnaces and other heating equipment, air humidifying equipment, and any and all other apparatus for conditioning the air in a residential, commercial, or industrial establishment.
Electrostatic air cleaners have long been used for removing particulate matter such as dust and pollen from the air as it passes through a furnace, air conditioner, or other space conditioning apparatus. Occasionally, the electrostatic air cleaner is installed at the same time that the furnace or air conditioner is initially installed. Often, however, less expensive fiberglass filters are initially used with the furnace, the electrostatic air cleaner being added only later.
When an electrostatic air cleaner is retrofitted to an existing furnace, one of the problems encountered is the availability of line voltage power to operate the electrostatic air cleaner. There may not be a convenient power outlet in the vicinity of the furnace. Thus, the person installing the electrostatic air cleaner may be forced to run an electrical line specifically for the air cleaner. Furthermore, most building codes require that line voltage power cables for permanently installed equipment be run in conduit or otherwise armored. This makes it both more difficult and more expensive for a homeowner to install an electrostatic air cleaner.